Cleopatra
Celo.jpg 'Name' Cleopatra VII Philopator 'IMVU Name' JIn's NPC 'Age' Unknown 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 120 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' Cleopatra was very ambitious, she was consumed by the ambition to revive the former glories of the house of Ptolemy and the kingdom of Egypt. She was definitely a risk-taker, she risked much in the pursuit of her ambition, and ultimately failed. And she was a good communicator because she influenced both Julius Caesar and Mark Anthony, so it was clear that she had a persuasive personality. She was ruthless of course, but then if you wanted to be a ruler in her time, had to be. Noted to be very clever and well-educated, with a particular interest in foreign languages, she spoke many with great fluency. She was the first member of the Ptolemy family to bother to learn the Egyptian language of her subjects, so she must have had an inquiring mind. Obviously she was a strong willed, consistant, brave, powerful, legendary, smart, proud, and cunning these traits can be proved by her achievments in life. After all she brought two nations to her feet. She was also very wise once sneaking into Ceasars study by hiding in a carpet she sent him, as well as killing her brother so she could have the throne to herself. She was consistant by not giving up her throne and killing herself, instead demanding that Marc Anthony and her forge an alliance against Rome, taking on Rome, becoming a lover to two of Romes most powerful men, and planning one of the most legendary suicides in history. She was also known for her uncontrollbile lust, often times having the exterme urge to preform fatellos (blowjobs) on men AND women, simply becuase she found oral fixations quite interesting. ' Powers 'Chaotic Lust' After being resurrected, Anubis had given Cleopatra powerful abilities involving wind and fire. She has Lust Storm. She can cast fire from her fingers, heal herself and others, as well as form mini-tornados from her hands and use them to surround anything she desires. She can grow to giant size and return at will. She has the power to control others though a kiss, If one does kiss her they will forever be her slave and forced to do as she commands. Unless broken through 'True Love'. 'Succubus Physiology' User with this ability either is or can transform into succubus (plural succubi), a female demon or supernatural being that traditionally appears in dreams taking the form of a humanoid woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse.Users with this power gain usually boosted strength, speed, supernatural level of beauty and some magical abilities, especially dealing with illusions and mental manipulation. Physical changes include fangs, claws, pointed tail and wings. 'Lust Empowerment' The user gains power from either having sex or being around the act and gains strength each time it happens. Some users have unlimited energy to gain all the power they need making them a virtual powerhouse and at high level some users can gain power just from the thought. 'Supernatural Condition' Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Immunity *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Jump *Supernatural Marksmanship *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Swordsmanship 'Invisibility' Users can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Sometime users can be seen by others by choosing too, while the people around the user can't. 'No Resistance' Cleopatra's Succubi Aura is consistantly coursing around her body to the point it leaves its succubus powers coating her body at all times, meaning she is able to manipulate any gender at anytime. When anyone approaches her, they will feel an overwhelming embrace of sexual faustration, and then a powerful sensation of sexual desire for her, this is unavoidable, the feeling anyways as it effects straight women as well. Though one can resist it... up to 5 post anyways, if she engages into conversation for longer than 5 post with someone they will be gridlocked into this, and will be to her bidding dependings on what she wants.The only escape is to get away, by noticeing said embrace, it wont be meta-gaming, dont worry. 'Relationship' Cleopatra is the queen to Anubis, who has brought Cleopatra back to life to fufill his purpose of world cleansing. Allies/Enemies 'Enemies' *Men *Humanity 'Allies' *Anubis 'Background' morigan_by_yagiyama-d66hjx8.jpg ASSSD.jpg Three hundered years later there was a ruler of Egypt who was now an female, Cleopatra was born in 69 B.C. and her ancestors had ruled Egypt when Alexander the Great died and his general, Ptolemy was crowned Pharaoh. Although she was the first born, Cleopatra was forced to submit to her younger brother, Pharaoh Ptolemy XIII who hated her and this sibling rivalry quickly turned into a bloody civil war. Then in 48 BC, Cleopatra heard of the arrival of the greatest hero of her time: Julius Caesar. Caesar had come to Egypt in search of his old rival, Pompey Magnus. After learning he was dead, Caesar was enraged. Later, Cleopatra was secretly transported to Caesar's stayings in Alexandria. After siding with the Romans, Cleopatra succesfully became Queen of the Nile. A year later, she gave birth to Caesar's son, Caesarion and in 46 BC, Caesar returned to Rome a hero. Cleopatra and Caesarion accompanied him as well. Caesar's return was celebrated by ordinary people, but the Roman Senate thought otherwise and on March 15th 44 BC, Caesar was assasinated. Cleopatra decided to return to Egypt with Caesarion. A few years later, Caesar's heir and nephew, Octavian was elected Consul and decided to declare the masterminds of Caesar's death, Brutus and Cassius murderers and Enemies of Rome. After the Battle of Philippi in 42 BC, Mark Antony, one of Caesar's generals arrived as governer of Syria so he could protect Roman territory from the threat of the Persian Empire, but he soon became Cleopatra's lover. Back in Rome, Octavian took Antony's actions as a betrayal and declared war on Egypt. The Romans defeated Egypt at the Battle of Actium in 31 BC, and Octavian had Caesarion killed. Antony, fearing Cleopatra was dead, commited suicide. Finally Cleopatra, not wanting to be captured by the Romans killed herself by letting an Asp ( a poisonous Egyptian snake) bite her. Octavian changed his name to Augustus Caesar and thus the Roman Republic was now The Roman Empire. Now, after her death and 1000's of years later, she has been brought back by Anubis to be his queen of Egypt. He manipulated her body with his Dark Arts, forming her into a... sinister creautre with chaotic power indeed, a Succubus. In folklore traced back to medieval legend, a succubus is a female demon or supernatural entity that appears in dreams, who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. The male counterpart is the Incubus. Religious traditions hold that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. He forced the Dark Energy into her body, forming her into this creature of sorts, all in attempts to make fun of, or manipulate the female, in his eyes he saw her as an idiot and made sure to make her feel the way, saying she was a disgrace upon their history dispite all of her accomplishments. Even so with this, she does as told, and whatever may be that Anubis may want. To the people of Egypt now, she is still looked at as Goddess, and even more so after 'returning from death'. She is powerful indeed, and a force to be reckoned wtih. Statbook/Rap Sheet *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 5 *Ark 5 Episode 29: GMAF Blazing Fist Addition Part 3 *Ark 5 Episode 31: GMAF Blazing Fist Addition Part 5: Keyome vs Kaori *Ark 5 Episode 32: Falling Under A Spell 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 02:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 18:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Antagonist Category:NPC Category:Serizawa Family